


Yes

by insomniumTrilogy



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniumTrilogy/pseuds/insomniumTrilogy
Summary: This is well known.





	Yes

"Orihime..." Ulquiorra breathed silently. His gaze was fixed onto hers, transfixed into the silver pools that made up her eyes. "I love you." He truly meant this, for he now saw what an endless impact she made on him.

"Ulquiorra..." 

"I would do anything for you", he took a breath, a true testament to new expression, " I would even die for you..."

Orihime looked at him, and she too felt the fluttering sensation of a new love, and so she smiled and said,

"Then perish."

"..."

"..."

"Okay." And so Ulquiorra started to crumble, from his legs to the top of his head, and Orihime stood there watching as his ashes flew to nothing.

"Wait! I didn't mean it seriously!"

THE END.


End file.
